


Susi ships them

by osirismind



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Eventually she let go of Liam and stepped back. When she spotted Theo who was standing a few steps behind Liam, she eyed him curiously. “Who is your friend, Li,” she asked, not letting her gaze turn away from the chimera.“I’m Theo and what’s your name little princess,” Theo asked and stretched out his hands, so that the girl could shake it. But the girl didn’t take the hand and just ran to the boy to embrace him as well. “I’m Susi. And now you’re my best friend, Theo.”Or, the fic in which Liam has to babysit his cousin and she insists on Thiam being boyfriends.





	Susi ships them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the wonderful Colby (@SeaxWitch)
> 
> This is not beta read and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Liam was still half asleep when his mom called him from downstairs and he didn’t bother to answer her. He could just pretend that he was asleep and at some point she would stop calling for him. His plan sounded easier than it really was, because Jenna Dunbar was a really stubborn woman. Liam really had that from her.  


So when he didn’t answer after the fifth time, Liam heard footsteps on the stairs. He knew he was fucked. She would drag him out of his bed and force him to do productive things. Then, he would have to talk to people. He would have to socialize. That’s really not what he wanted to do on a Sunday. Other days were way better days to socialize. Sundays were off-days. The days were you had to do nothing but relax.  


But as he had already expected his mom just couldn’t let him have his off-day in bed. She knocked on his door and didn’t even wait for him to give her permission to come in. The next moment his furious looking mom stood next to his bed. “Liam! Five times! I called for you for five times! And I know that you heard me!”  


Liam tried to hide under his blankets, hoping that his mom would go away when he stayed under it long enough.  


But his hopes got crashed when his mom pulled the blanket away. “Get up! You promised me and your aunt that you would babysit your cousin today.” Her look told Liam that discussions would lead to nothing and that he had to obey.  


Though, Liam still tried to get out of it. “But mom, I have other important things to do,” he pouted and he also used his puppy eyes, so that he had a chance to get what he wanted.  


Jenna just rolled her eyes which meant that it didn’t work on her. “Really?! And what is more important than keeping your promises,” she asked curiously.  


Liam didn’t have an answer to this, so he tried his first method again and hid under his blankets. Maybe it would work the second time. He had to try at least. But the plan failed again. This time his mom not only pulled away the blanket away, she also tried to drag him out of his bed. Liam was a werewolf, so it shouldn’t be too hard to fight a woman in her forties but his mom was stronger than he had expected her to be. The surprise gave her an advantage and so Liam fell out of the bed and on the floor, hitting his head hard against the nightstand. And what was even worse than the pain was that his mom found the whole situation hilarious. She laughed at him with all her heart. She even had tears in her eyes.  


Eventually she stopped laughing and tried to put on a worried expression but failed miserably. “Sweetheart, have you hurt yourself? Sorry but after all of this I’m not so sure anymore, if you are the right one to babysit a six year old girl. Maybe she should babysit you that would make more sense,” Jenna mocked him but she still checked the back of his head for injuries, looking satisfied when she couldn’t find any. It wasn’t a surprise because if there ever had been any before, they would have already healed, due to his werewolf healing.  


“Get ready! Your cousin is gonna be here in half an hour,” Jenna said before she left the room.  


***  


Half an hour later, Liam sat on the couch with fresh clothes and still damp hair. The shower had helped to wake him up but he still wasn’t looking forward to babysitting his cousin. She was a nice little girl but handling kids just didn’t come naturally to him. They were always so loud and ran around just for fun. He didn’t know what to do with them.

What was the worst was that his cousin loved to braid his hair and since he started to let it grow out, it was even easier for her to do that. It was no fun to get your hair braided by a six year old girl. To be honest, it was more painful than getting shot by a hunter. Liam was pretty sure she didn’t know the word careful.  


Liam heard the ring of the doorbell which told him about the arrival of the little monster. But when he listened to the voices at the door he neither heard the one of a woman nor the one of a little girl. It was a familiar deep male voice, Theo’s voice. So Liam got up to go to the door and find out what the chimera wanted. Maybe Scott wanted them to go on patrol and Liam had to admit that he would really welcome it. Everything would be better than what he was forced to do.  


Theo turned around when he heard Liam approaching, still having his charming smile on his face that he always put on when he talked to other adults. It was also one of the reasons why his mom loved Theo. Liam knew that she would adopt him. He practically already lived at their place. Most nights he ate dinner there and slept in the guest room. Liam didn’t know where he was on the other nights because Theo had never told him about a place he lived at. Theo didn’t tell much about himself in general.  


“Hey Dunbar,” Theo brought him out of his thoughts. He probably must have looked ridiculous, staring at the other boy like some creep but he didn’t care too much. Theo knew that he often got lost in his thoughts.  


Liam wasn’t good at small talk, so he didn’t hesitate to go straight to the important part. “Hey Raeken. You wanna tell me what you’re doing here,” he asked and raised an eyebrow in question.  


“I thought you would like some company,” Theo said, smiling smugly.  


“Actually, you’re the one who came to my place, so you’re also the one who wanted some company and you chose me to be the one to entertain you. I’m feeling honored,” Liam stated, returning the smug smile, even though he knew that Theo was better at it than he was. The chimera had had enough practice over the years, so that it always looked perfect.  


“Whatever! So what are our plans for today,” Theo asked, clearly changing the topic.  


A wide smile spread on Jenna’s face by the question. “You and Liam are gonna babysit Liam’s cousin today, while I’ll have a relaxing spa day with my sister,” she explained nonchalantly.  


“No, that’s not gonna happen. I’m out. It was nice to see you guys. Bye,” Theo said and turned around to leave. But Jenna gripped his hoodie to hold him in his tracks.  


“You’re not going anywhere, young man. You’re gonna help Liam because he really sucks at babysitting. But I have the feeling that you’re gonna do a great job,” Jenna said, having her intimidating look back on her face; the look that told them that there was no way out of this. It was the same she already had used on Liam this day. Even the big bad chimera was intimidated by Jenna and he had killed people and had lived with the dread doctors.  


And just when they wanted to protest the doorbell rang again. But this time Liam knew that it was his cousin because he could already hear her excited high-pitched voice through the door. He didn’t even have to use his werewolf hearing.  


Jenna opened the door and let them in. The little girl immediately ran towards Liam, embracing him in a tight hug with her short arms. “Li, I missed you so much,” she yelled, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. Liam petted her head awkwardly and tried to grin down at her.  


Eventually she let go of Liam and stepped back. When she spotted Theo who was standing a few steps behind Liam, she eyed him curiously. “Who is your friend, Li,” she asked, not letting her gaze turn away from the chimera.  


“I’m Theo and what’s your name little princess,” Theo asked and stretched out his hands, so that the girl could shake it. But the girl didn’t take the hand and just ran to the boy to embrace him as well. “I’m Susi. And now you’re my best friend, Theo.”  


“Okay, princess. I never had a best friend before, so I’m happy that I have one now,” Theo said and smiled at Susi who was still hugging him. She giggled and returned the smile with a wide toothless grin. Liam looked at them with surprise. He hadn’t known that Theo never had had a best friend. Sure, he had spent most his life with the dread doctors but Liam had thought that he might had had one before that; when he had been a normal boy with a normal life and before he had taken his sister’s heart. But apparently Liam had thought wrong.  


“Aww, you guys are gonna have so much fun together. See you tonight,” Jenna said. Liam’s aunt said goodbye to her daughter and then they left. Susi stood in the door frame and waved at them while the women took off with the car.  


Then, she turned on her heals and looked at the boys expectantly, “So, what are we gonna do?”  


“We can go to the park. Can’t we, Li,” Theo asked, smiling mischievously. Liam was pretty sure that this day was going to be horrible. Theo probably not only had stayed because of Jenna but also because he wanted to mock Liam.  


But Liam put on a sweet smile. He could also play this game. “Of course, we can babe,” Liam said sweetly. He earned a glare from Theo but it had definitely been worth it.  


“Great! Let’s go,” Susi said and took one hand from each of the boys in hers and dragged them towards the door.  


***  


Twenty minutes later, they were in the park and watched the ducks in the sea. Susi had insisted on feeding them, even though there was a sign that said that you were not allowed to feed them. Fortunately, they hadn’t brought any food, so that she didn’t get her will. Theo had felt sorry for her and taken her side. He even had suggested that they could go back home to get food for the ducks. This was all too much for Liam. He just wanted this day to be over as soon as possible.  


But apparently his cousin had to proof once again how annoying she could be when she told them that they would be cute together. Theo immediately started laughing and shook his head. “Oh, princess. You’re adorable,” he said, smiling warmly.  


“Theo and I are just friends,” Liam stated the facts.  


But Susi didn’t look convinced. “No, you should be boyfriends. You would be the cutest couple,” she yelled and the people around them stared at them in confusion and annoyance.  


“Can you please lower your voice? We’re in a park with other people,” Liam prompted and felt uncomfortable by the eyes on them.  


“You avoided saying something about what I just said,” Susi pointed out and Liam was mad that she had caught him doing it. “You two should kiss. Then you know if you could be together or not,” she suggested.  


The boys both shook their heads enthusiastically. “We really shouldn’t do that. Friends don’t kiss each other,” Liam tried to explain to her.  


“Are you afraid, Li? If you two don’t kiss, I will throw the biggest tantrum,” the girl threatened them. The beta rolled his eyes at her words. That didn’t even count as a real threat.  


Theo, though, tried to calm her down. “Come on, princess. You don’t have to do this. We’re still in a park with people around. We don’t wanna bother those people, right,” Theo asked, an encouraging smile on his face.  


“I don’t have to do but I want to,” Susi said and then she started screaming and all the people stared at the boys as if it was their fault.  


After half a minute, Liam had too much. He just rolled his eyes and took two steps forward, so that he was standing right in front of Theo. Then, he took the chimeras face in his hands and captured his lips with his own. What he hadn’t expected was that Theo punched him. And then, everything went black.  


***  


When Liam woke up he didn’t know where he was. But after he had taken in his surroundings, he made out that he was lying in his warm and comfortable bed. A few moments later realization hit him. He had kissed Theo and Theo had knocked him out. He had knocked him out. Liam could have handled to get rejected but this was just rude, even for Theo. Just when he thought about the other boy, he could hear his steps on the stairs. And then a knock at his door told him that the chimera wanted to come in. But Liam didn’t want to see him.  


“Go away,” the beta yelled.  


“Please, Liam. Let me in, so that we can talk about it like adults,” Theo pleaded.  


Liam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, even though he knew that the older boy couldn’t see him. “There’s nothing to talk about. I kissed you and then you knocked me out. End of the story.”  


Theo opened the door, even without Liam’s permission. “There’s nothing to talk about? Are you kidding me? I didn’t think and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to punch you and I definitely didn’t want to knock you out,” he threw his hands in the air and looked at him with a dead serious expression on his face.  


“So you wanted to kiss me,” Liam asked, sounding more insecure than ever before in his life.  


“Of course I wanted to kiss you dumbass. If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m kinda in love with you,” Theo pointed out, looking relieved that he finally admitted his feelings to the other boy.  


“Kinda?”  


“No, more like deeply in love with you,” he admitted.  


“Good because I love you too,” Liam said, smiling widely. “Now come over here. You owe me a kiss.”  


Theo sort of ran over to Liam. He didn’t want to let him wait any longer and he also didn’t want to wait any longer. He had already waited long enough. He climbed into the bed next to Liam and this time when their lips touched there was no punch that knocked one of them out. This time it was just lovingly and passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always make my day <3
> 
> Tumblr: francissnackhole


End file.
